The present invention relates to a power nailer having a spring biased between a top of an action rod and an inside of a recess of the nailer. The spring prevents the action rod from descending to touch other parts when the nailer is put upside-down.
A conventional is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes casing 1 having an air inlet 10 and a neck 11 in which a piston rod 20 is movably inserted. A sleeve 3 having outer threads 31 is threadedly engaged with the neck 11 and a passage 30 is defined longitudinally through the sleeve 3 so that the piston rod 20 extends in the passage 30. A slot 33 defined transversely through the sleeve 3 and an action rod 4 is inserted in the passage 30 in the sleeve 3 from a lower end of the sleeve 3. A bolt 5 is inserted in the slot 33 and engaged with a hole 40 in the action rod 4 so that the action rod 4 is movable within a range of the slot 33. A tool 6 is inserted in a grove 42 defined in the lower end of the action rod 4 and is fixedly positioned by extending a bolt 45 through a hole 410 in the action rod 4 and engaged with holes 60 in the tool 6.
When the nailer is put upside-down, the action rod 4 descends because of the gravity and the movement of the action rod 4 will result the descent of the piston rod 20 which could activate an automatic operation mold without notice of the users. This could lead to a dangerous situation.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a nailer which comprises a casing having an air inlet and a neck. A piston device is movably received in the casing and a piston rod extends through the neck. A sleeve is engaged with the neck and a passage is defined longitudinally through the sleeve for the piston rod movably received therein. A slot is defined through a wall of the sleeve and communicates with the passage. An action rod has a first end thereof inserted in the passage from a lower end of the sleeve and a hole is defined through the action rod. A pin extends through the slot and the hole. A spring has an end contacting the first end of the action rod and the other end of the spring contacts a flange extending from an inside of the neck.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a nailer wherein the action rod will not descend to touch other parts in the casing when the nailer is put upside-down.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.